Nashi the dragon slayer
by emilydash212
Summary: Nashi, the daughter of Natsu and Lucy is a proud member of fairy tail but there's some one that doesn't want her there. Little fic about nashi and her life.


The air around her was cool and crisp. Brown and orange leaves fluttered down off the trees in their sad dance of despair. She took a single step forward and several dry, dead leaves crunched under her boot. Her name was Nashi and she was going to conquer the world. Nashi continued walking down the leaf-Strewn path, waving at any passers by as she went. She'd walked this path a million times. The road to Fairy Tail. A guild full of amazing people...Well, mostly amazing... There was of course the oldest- Two shrivelled old men who rarely spoke. One puffed constantly on a pipe, despite the awful cough it left him with. The other danced Purple flames around on his finger tips. Though the one time Nashi had focused on the flames she noticed that they played out a scene of terror. Dragons and death. Fire and darkness. Too scared to ask, Nashi made it her job to avoid him. As mean as it was the man was old and quite frankly he was scary. Then there was the young-Olds as she refered to them as. There was her parents, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel. Her father was , like her, a Dragon Slayer. Rumour has it back in the day he could clear whole fleets of foes with just one fire dragon roar. They also said his kindness and compassion was the strongest think about him. After living with both him and her mother for the whole 16 years she'd been alive, Nashi couldn't agree more. Her mother was very much the same albeit toned down just a touch. She was very kind and she has been known to take down whole dark guilds alone but she had far less complaints about damage than her husband. Next up was Mr Gray and Mrs Juvia Fullbuster. Damn, there's a lot to say about these two. Supposedly no one thought they were gonna get together. Gray had apparently always shown distaste towards her stalking and fangirling but it must've all been an act because they got together and had a child, though we'll get to that later. There was also Mirajane and Laxus, Evergreen and Elfman, Erza and Jellol and Levy and Gajeel. Now, most of these couples got together and had children. There was Simon from Erza and Jellal, Gale from Gajeel and Levy and last but not least Blue. In Nashi's eyes he was evil. Everything about him made her shiver. His constant name calling and hair freezing was very irritating, though with her magic Nashi was a fair match against him As time passed people would come and go from the guild but those guys would never buge. As Nashi walked towards the guild, twirling her pink hair, she heard leaves crunch behind her. She shot around to see Blue stood behind her. Her hands clenched into fists and burst into flames but Blue put his hands up. "Can we at least get to the guild in one piece?" He asked. Nashi huffed and turned around before walking back towards the guild once more. "Suppose so." Blue sighed in relief and jogged lightly to catch up with Nashi's fast pace. They travelled in an awkward silence until they reached the guild doors. "Bet I can beat you to the request board, snowflake." She challenged. Blue smirked. "Bet you don't Flame Freak."

The two bolted towards the request board, jumping over chairs,tables and a slightly terrified Mirijane before both slamming their hands onto the board at exactly the same moment.

"Beat you flame brain." Blue smirked

Nashi shook her head "What? I totally hit it before you!"

blue pulled a face before shaking his head. The whole guild shifted as they began to notice the warning signs of the daily fights that broke out between Blue and Nashi.

"You're such a freaking idiot, Blue!" Nashi shouted before lighting her fists on fire and lunging towards a smirking blue. Blue quickly dodged to the left and dropped to the floor in a crouch before sticking his leg out and knocking Nashi to the floor. Nashi shrieked and fell to the floor but quickly recovered and blew a line of fire at his legs. Blue in turn fell onto the floor next to her. Nashi struck out first. Her fist flying into his face and knocking him across the guild and into the right wall. Blue shot up, his face covered with a look of pure distaste. Nashi jumped up to and gave him a puzzled look. They fought like this a lot. Almost every day even but he'd never looked at her like that before. Blue advanced quickly and was before her. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close to his face.

"Don't touch me." He whispered before dropping her to the floor.

The guild members were upon his in a second, pulling him away and holding him in a corner. Nashi slowly got to her feet and shot Blue a dirty look before going to sit with her parents. Natsu and Lucy made such a fuss over her. Petting her hair and threatening to kill Gray for "raising such a child"

Nashi looked over at blue who was sat at a table with Gray who looked to be chewing him out. Nashi was so confused. Blue was mean sure, but he had never been like that. Ever.


End file.
